


I'm Like...Gay...With Exceptions

by blahrandomblah



Category: stanny - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Dance, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahrandomblah/pseuds/blahrandomblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another story based off of a tumblr prompt (side-note: maybe I should put all of these prompts in a series...hmmm). </p><p>Prompt: Danny joins the swim team and Stiles goes to the first meet to support him. One of them makes a move on the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Like...Gay...With Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I really embellished on this one, but I think the submitter will be pleased.

For as long as Stiles could remember, he had had a crush on Danny. Sure, Danny was about as sexy as a human being could be, but he also had one hell of a personality. His smile lit up the room. Everybody liked Danny. Stiles definitely liked Danny. Now that they were seniors—with college departures looming in the spring—Stiles felt like his last chance with Danny had come. He set out to make a move at some point before the end of the year.

Stiles had come a far way since his sophomore year when he first asked Danny if he was attractive to gay guys. So far, in fact, that when they were in Physics class, Stiles turned around in his seat and asked Danny, “Am I attractive to gay guys?” This time, he managed to stay in his seat.

Danny stared at him for a moment. “Do you know how many times you’ve asked me that question?”

“Do you know how many times you haven’t answered it? Oh, right: never,” Stiles retorted quickly.

“Hmmm,” Danny responded noncommittally. 

***

A week later, the second week of school, Stiles nearly tripped down the hallway as he saw Danny bent over at the water fountain. He fell face-first toward the floor, but was saved last-minute by Scott and Isaac. Each of his friends grabbed an arm and returned him to his feet.

“You ok?” Isaac asked.

“He’s fine,” Scott answered for Stiles. “He was just distracted.” Scott nodded toward Danny.

“You haven’t gotten over him yet?” Isaac asked.

“At least he’s single again,” Scott pointed out. 

“Yeah, obsessing over someone in a relationship is a little creepy,” Isaac agreed.

Stiles punched them both in the arm. “I’m right here,” Stiles interrupted waving his arms in front of himself. “You’re right, though. Danny is well over the whole Ethan fiasco. And, let’s be honest, who in their right mind would dump Danny for Greenberg?”

“You have a point there, Stiles,” Isaac admitted.

***

Danny sat home alone at his computer. If anyone had been there, they would have noticed the enormous smile on his face and heard random, pleasant chuckles escape his mouth. He couldn’t help it, though. Flipping through Stiles’ Facebook page always made him happy. 

Sure, Stiles was hyperactive and completely different from any of his other classmates. That was it, though: Stiles was one-of-a-kind, unique. He wasn’t obsessed with popularity or good grades—although he managed to obtain both anyways—and he did more for the werewolf pack as a human than most of its wolf members. He was a good friend.

Of course, Danny knew about the werewolf pack because he dated a freaking werewolf for a few months. Unlike many of his peers, Danny refused to call the relationship a mistake. Danny decided that every relationship had a purpose. Some end calmly, some end loudly. Either way, Danny never regretted the relationships he chose to pursue. This is one of the reasons he was able to get over Ethan so quickly. Sure, the sex was great but, after the impending doom of working under Deucalion had been removed, Ethan became just another high school jock vying for small-town fame. He and Greenberg suited each other well, and Danny was happy for them.

Danny settled on his favorite picture of Stiles; the one that was—he hated to admit this—the current background on his cell phone. Stiles’ face was contorted into this sinister half-smile—the one that normally meant Stiles had an idea—and many of his moles were visible. Danny couldn’t help wondering how long it would take him to kiss all of the moles on Stiles’ body. He was alone, so he did have time to imagine it…

***

As October rolled in, Stiles sat in English class mindlessly filling out his homecoming court ballot. Allison sat to his right, and Lydia sat directly in front of her—both filling out their own ballots. Allison turned to Stiles and smiled.

“Who are you going to ask to homecoming this year?” Allison asked.

Danny, Stiles thought. “I’m not really into the whole school dance thing anymore,” Stiles shrugged. “Have we really had the best history with them?”

“They haven’t all been bad,” Allison argued half-heartedly. “There HAS to be a special someone you want to ask,” Allison insisted, nodding toward Lydia.

Stiles shook his head. “Nope.”

“Now, I don’t believe that for a second,” Lydia joined in. “I happen to know for a fact that you have an opinion about every possible subject in the history of all subjects.”

“I do not,” Stiles said.

“Yes you do,” Lydia argued. “You even have an opinion on the color they painted the old FFA barn.”

“Well, black is a stupid color for a barn, Lydia,” Stiles offered before he could stop himself. He sighed. “Fine, point taken.”

“So, I know you have an idea of who you’d like to take to homecoming,” Lydia said triumphantly. Allison smiled at her.

The bell rang and Stiles grabbed his bag quickly. “You’re right, but I’m not telling you.”

***

A week and a half later, the Friday before homecoming, Allison and Lydia were pestering Stiles once again about who he wanted to take to the dance. At lunch nonetheless! He had insisted repeatedly that he wasn’t going to attend the dance at all, but they wouldn’t hear it. Even Scott tried to get the girls to ease off.

“Come on, leave him alone,” Scott defended his best friend. “He doesn’t have to go if he doesn’t want to, and,” he said throwing his hands up to cut off Lydia’s interruption, “he doesn’t have to tell you who he’s interested in.”

“You know, don’t you?” Allison asked.

“He’s my best friend; of course, I know,” Scott claimed. “And, I’m not going to tell you either.”

“Neither will I,” Isaac echoed.

“Isaac knows?” Allison nearly shrieked. 

“Well, I guessed correctly a few months ago,” Isaac clarified.

Lydia placed the remnant core of an apple on her tray forcefully. “Months ago? Is this a boy’s only thing?”

“Hey, don’t look at me,” Danny said, throwing his hands in the air. “I have no idea who Stilinski is into.” Stiles looked away from him quickly. Lydia stared at him intently. “I do think you should drop it, though.”

“Thanks, man,” Stiles said, smiling wildly—why does Lydia keep looking at him like that? “Look, girls. I know you’re just dying to get your groove on with me and my smooth moves, but nothing in the world can make me go to the dance.”

A manufactured beep interrupted the group’s conversation. “Attention underachievers,” Coach Finstock’s voice boomed over the intercom. “It’s time to announce the homecoming court.” He proceeded to list all of the freshman, sophomore, and junior court members. Finally, it was time for the seniors. “Ladies first. Our three female, senior homecoming court members are: Lydia Martin and…I can’t read this…well, that’s not my problem…what does it matter? Two girls who aren’t going to win homecoming queen.” Everyone at their table was laughing. Lydia simply nodded her head once to the side as if to say “well, the man speaks the truth”.

“Now, for the senior gentlemen,” Finstock continued. “Danny Mahe…Ma...you know who you are. The second court member is, no, this can’t be right. Greenberg. How the he…nobody even likes the guy…The third homecoming court member is…” Finstock let out a long sigh, “Stilinski.”

Everyone looked at Stiles, whose face was contorted into a mix of horror and confusion. How the hell had this happened? All of his friends started congratulating him. Stiles noticed that even Danny had a big smile on his face. It was a gorgeous smile.

“Looks like you’ll be joining us at the dance after all,” Lydia smiled widely.

***

Danny kept smiling as he walked out of the cafeteria. No one would ever know that he had rigged the ballots to make sure Stiles would make the court. Danny knew Stiles had been through a lot over the last few years, and felt he deserved a night in the spotlight for something good. Plus, it would guarantee that Stiles would be at the dance. Danny’s smile brightened at the thought.

***

The following Monday in Physics, Stiles turned around to face Danny again. “Stiles, I’m still not going to answer the question,” Danny headed him off.

“What? Oh,” Stiles mumbled, understanding spreading to the forefront of his mind. “I wasn’t going to ask that anyways. I just wanted to say ‘good luck’; I know the swim team tryouts are tonight, and Lydia told me you were going out for the team.”

“Oh,” Danny uttered. He smiled. “Thanks! It should help keep me in shape through the winter.”

Stiles laughed. “Danny, you could eat two cheeseburgers a day and still be in perfect shape,” Stiles said matter-of-factly. He turned around before Danny could notice his blush.

***

[Hey, I made the team!] Danny texted Stiles two nights later. Stiles had been the only one to wish him luck, so he figured he would let Stiles know how it went. Ok; he just wanted to text Stiles.

It didn’t even take Stiles a minute to reply. [Dude, was there any doubt? Congratulations!]

[Thanks, Stiles.]

[Are you doing anything to celebrate?] Stiles asked. 

Danny hadn’t really thought about celebrating. [Not really. Mom and Dad are happy, but I guess it’s just another sport to them.]

[That’s not fun!]

[Eh…] 

Danny waited for a response, but none came.

***

Thursday morning, Danny was surprised when Stiles presented him with a card and a Hostess cupcake. “What are these for?” he asked.

“Well, I decided you’re not allowed to just not celebrate making the swim team,” Stiles explained. “As I’m not independently wealthy, this is what I could afford on short notice. Plus, the cupcake gives you an excuse to need to work out…since you seem to think that’s a necessity.”

“And the card?” Danny asked.

Stiles wagged his eyebrows. “Open it!”

Danny slid his finger under the corner of the envelope and opened the card. He took out the card. The front of it had a picture of a really attractive guy. The inside said, “It’s funny how you keep getting older, but your tastes stay the same”. Danny laughed.

“I don’t know if he’s your type or not; you never seem to answer my questions about what’s attractive to gay guys,” Stiles teased. “He has a lot of muscles, though.”

“Stiles, you know I’m not that shallow, right?” Danny asked. “Looks are only a small part of the equation. It’s what’s in here,” Danny tapped his index finger against Stiles’ heart, “that matters.”

Stiles blushed, and Danny couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight. “Yeah…well…uh…congratulations, Danny. Uh…don’t drown,” Stiles finished and wandered off. Flustered Stiles was even more adorable than blushing Stiles.

***

A little over twenty-four hours later, Danny and Lydia had been crowned Homecoming King and Queen—no one was surprised. Stiles had spent most of the night sitting on the bleachers in the gymnasium. He only moved to get a drink.

He was standing at the punch bowl when Danny bumped into him. “Sorry! Oh, hey!” Danny smiled, realizing he had bumped into Stiles.

“Hey, Danny,” Stiles greeted. “Having fun?”

“Not really,” Danny admitted. “I’ve been trying to dodge Ethan and Greenberg. I’m happy for them and all, but I really don’t want to catch them making out again.”

“I can imagine,” Stiles sympathized.

“What about you?” Danny asked.

Stiles shrugged. “I didn’t want to be here in the first place.”

“True,” Danny remembered. “Haven’t you danced at all?”

“No,” Stiles laughed. He didn’t know why he was about to open up to Danny—who opens up to their crush—but he did anyways. “Scott has Allison, Isaac has Cora, and Lydia has Aiden. I’m glad they all have each other, but these dances just remind me that I don’t.”

Danny smiled a gentle smile. “That makes perfect sense, Stiles,” he contended. “Looking at all of the couples tonight has made me happy, for them, and sad, for me, at the same time. This is the first dance I’ve been to without a date.”

“You don’t have a date?” Stiles asked. Danny shook his head. Stiles tried to remember Danny walking in with anyone tonight, but he was drawing a blank. “Welcome to team no-dance-partner.”

Danny laughed. “Who are the members?” he asked.

“Well,” Stiles caressed his chin, pretending to be deep in thought, “there’s you, me, and a few wallflowers over in that corner. I don’t even know if they go to this school, to be honest.”

“Hmmm,” Danny also mocked contemplation. “I refuse to let either of us be on team NDP—that’s what I’m calling it now—at our senior homecoming.” Stiles smiles as Danny goes along with his rambling.

“Good for you,” Stiles teased. “And, what are you going to do about it? Basically everyone already has someone to dance with.” 

“Well, you don’t,” Danny said. “And, I don’t.”

“This is true,” Stiles accepted.

“Um…as long as you don’t mind dancing with a guy,” Danny started, “we could just dance together.”

Butterflies started flapping their wings against the inside of Stiles’ stomach. “Well, that would be a logical solution,” Stiles agreed. He put out his right hand and informed Danny, “You’re leading.”

Sure enough, as they walked to the dance floor, the music changed to a slow song. “You don’t have to slow dance with me, Stiles. I know that’s weird for a straight guy.”

Stiles nearly coughed as Danny implied he was straight. “It’s fine, Danny. I said I would dance with you, and I plan on keeping my word.” Stiles grabbed Danny’s arms and placed them around his neck. Stiles then placed his arms around Danny’s waist. “Besides, who ever said I was straight?”

Danny stopped moving. “You’re gay?” he asked.

Stiles shrugged, which took a little more effort with the weight of Danny’s arms on his shoulders. “I like some girls, but mostly I like guys.”

“So you’re bisexual?” Danny wondered.

“I’m like…gay…with exceptions. I don’t know,” Stiles confessed. “Regardless, I definitely don’t mind dancing with you.” At the mention of dancing, they started moving again.

“I don’t mind dancing with you either,” Danny admitted.

By the end of the song, the gap that had been present when they started dancing had disappeared. Stiles was only a little shorter than Danny so—with the sides of their faces resting against each other—Danny’s chin pressed against Stiles’ temple. Stiles could smell Danny’s cologne. It was earthy with just a hint of sweetness to it. 

“It’s Armani,” Danny said lightly.

“Well, it smells nice,” Stiles complimented.

“Thanks,” Danny accepted. “You smell good, too.” Stiles smiled.

“Hey, guys, the uh…song is over,” Scott interrupted.

Stiles realized he and Danny were swaying back and forth in place to no rhythm at all. Well, that wasn’t true. They were swaying to the rhythm of their breathing.

Allison slapped Scott on the arm. “Don’t interrupt them!”

Stiles looked around the gym. Nearly everyone was staring at them. He didn’t care, though. It was nice being in each other’s arms. He’d wanted to be with Danny for a long time; he was happy. Well, he was happy until someone’s fist collided with the side of his face.

From the floor, Stiles saw Scott, Isaac, and Aiden restraining Ethan. Stiles could feel blood running down the side of his cheek. He noticed that Ethan’s claws were showing. Danny was shouting at Ethan.

“What the hell?!” he shouted. “I can’t believe you would do something like that!”

Ethan seemed to be calming down. His claws were retracting anyways. “I…I don’t know…what got into…” he seemed confused.

“Guys, let me get him out of here,” Aiden requested. “Lydia, I love you. Sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Lydia replied.

“Stiles…I…I’m…” Ethan stammered.

“Let’s go,” Aiden cut him off.

The next thing Stiles remembered, he was in his own bed with the sheriff asleep in his computer chair.

***

“Stiles, I don’t have any feeling for him,” Danny protested. “I had a really great time dancing with you and I was thinking that…maybe, we could…”

“Look, Danny, I had a good time, too,” Stiles interrupted. “At least I did until your ex knocked me out. I like you. I’ve liked you for a long time, but I’m not getting involved with someone who’s still…clearly you guys have some unfinished business.”

“No, we don’t. I don’t, Stiles,” Danny insisted. “You have to believe me.”

“I do, Danny,” Stiles said. “I believe that you’re over him, but he obviously isn’t over you. I just think you and I would have a better chance if you can close that door completely. I’m sorry.”

Danny sighed. “No. You don’t have to apologize, Stiles. I get where you’re coming from. It’s just that…I’ve liked you for a long time, too.”

“I’m glad,” Stiles said. “We’ve waited this long. Waiting until you sort things out with Ethan will be worth it.”

“Ok,” Danny said before walking away, head hanging low as he did.

***

Danny fell onto his bed and exhaled loudly. He dragged his palms down the front of his face, smoothing out the stress of the last few days. He really was over Ethan. Fully. He had a fantastic time at the dance with Stiles. It was only one song, but it made the whole night worth it. And Stiles had smelled so good, like the smell after a spring rain. Even better, Stiles was gay—or gay with exceptions, whatever the hell that meant. Danny didn’t judge, though. He was sick to his stomach when Ethan came out of nowhere and punched Stiles.

Now, Danny and Stiles had expressed their feelings for each other. Stiles had mentioned it so seamlessly in their discussion earlier in the afternoon. “I like you. I’ve liked you for a long time,” Danny replayed the words. He giggled. Oh, fuck, he thought. He really was head over heels for this guy. He needed to figure out a way to talk to Ethan.

***

“What did you tell him?” Scott asked.

“I said I wasn’t going to pursue anything until he closed the door with Ethan,” Stiles repeated.

“Dude. Danny is hot and into you, and you’re just walking away?” Scott needed clarification.

“Stiles, I think you did the exact right thing,” Allison told him. “You don’t want to start a relationship until you know, for sure, the previous one is finished. That was a good call on your part.”

“You like him. He likes you. I don’t get it,” Scott admitted. “You know he’s over Ethan.”

“I do, but I don’t know if Ethan’s over him,” Stiles explained. “And I’m not dealing with a crazy ex!”

***

A month later, Ethan hadn’t returned to school; therefore, Danny hadn’t been able to talk to him. It irritated Danny to no end, because Stiles insisted on some form of closure before they could start anything together. He had to try and put it out of his mind, though, because he had his first swim meet in an hour. 

Danny was at the edge of the pool, poised to dive into the water. It was his first time in front of a crowd in his speedo. He felt a bit self-conscious. He scanned the crowd for a familiar face. His parents were there, and some of his teammates were watching as well. At the far end of the bleachers, he saw Stiles sitting there with a big poster-board sign with the words “Go Danny!” written in large, crimson letters. Danny was even more nervous and self-conscious than he was a few moments ago.

***

Stiles watched as Danny dove into the water. He couldn’t imagine anyone looking better in a speedo. Danny’s tall, lean body was perfect, and the speedo fit tightly, showing Danny in all of his glory. Extremely inappropriate images flooded his mind before he remembered Danny was in a race. Nope, Danny was winning a race. 

Danny’s body glided through the water smoothly. He was a good second and a half ahead of his closest opponent. To Stiles’ right, a few of Danny’s teammates were standing and screaming his name. To his surprise, Stiles was, too. Danny was on the last length of the race and was still in the lead, showing no sign of slowing. His hand touched the wall of the pool, granting him victory over the others.

Stiles couldn’t help himself. As Danny climbed out of the pool, Stiles ran over to him. Danny was just grabbing a towel as Stiles reached him. 

“You won!” Stiles shouted.

“I won!” Danny repeated, elation flooding his face. 

Danny leaned down slightly and kissed Stiles right on the mouth…in front of everyone. And, Stiles kissed him back hard. Their kiss deepened and their arms wrapped themselves around each other’s bodies. A throat cleared close to them and Finstock smacked them both on the back of the head.

“Sorry,” they mumbled together.

As they broke apart, Danny quickly wrapped his towel around his waist. He didn’t do it quickly enough, though, because Stiles saw exactly what he was trying to hide. “Those…uh…uniforms don’t hide much, do they Danny boy?” Stiles teased.

Danny blushed deeply. “They are rather honest.”

“So, you either really enjoyed kissing me, or you’re an exhibitionist,” Stiles suggested. “I’m good with either,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Danny replied, kissing Stiles lightly on the lips.

“Now that we’re dating, I’m going to have to insist that you don’t talk to me that way,” Stiles said with mock seriousness. 

“We’re dating?” Danny asked. “I thought you wanted me to have closure with Ethan.”

“Closure smosure,” Stiles rhymed. “Look, I know you’re over him, and I that’s really all that matters.”

“I’m glad you could see my side of the argument,” Danny teased. 

They walked toward the locker room holding hands. Stiles behaved and sat on the bench away from the showers while Danny rinsed off the chlorine. He smiled widely as Danny walked out of the shower, towel tied around his waist.

“What’s with the beautiful smile?” Danny asked.

“Well, one, I’m dating the hottest guy in school,” Stiles claimed. Danny blushed again. “And, two, I was thinking that if junior” Stiles indicates toward Danny’s crotch, “was any form of indication after we kissed…I am, in fact, attractive to gay guys.” Stiles fell back on the bench he was laughing so hard.

“Yeah. I guess you are,” Danny agreed.


End file.
